


Heaven and Alchemy

by a_lanart



Series: Myth and Magic [7]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius has known Uther a long time. He sees parallels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Come as You're Not' Halloween 'party' on LJ. This was a costume because it was my first Merlin fic.  
> Title stolen from the Siouxsie song of the same name.  
> Not beta'd either, so any mistakes are mine all mine!

~*~

Heaven and Alchemy

*

Gaius watched Merlin from the balcony, half hidden in the shadows cast by the intricately carved pillars. Watched, and breathed a sigh of relief when Merlin's face lit with a smile – hastily smothered – as Arthur approached. He was growing concerned at his young charge's seeming inability to keep his magic as tightly under wraps as was necessary for his safety and while Gaius understood the reasons behind that, it didn't make him any happier with the situation though it did make him all the more thankful that Merlin had at least come to take his position as Prince Arthur's protector from the unknown and unknowable seriously, and to take pride in managing to be that person without the Prince being consciously aware of it. Gaius smiled to himself; he knew that feeling well and the only thing that would challenge it would be when the subterfuge that clouded the relationship between Merlin and Arthur was finally cast aside.

Gaius was still watching the two young men below argue with barely concealed fondness, when a warm and heavy hand descended onto his shoulder. He started, as he hadn't been aware of anyone approaching and this man, of all men, he should have noticed. He tried to step back, to make obeisance to the man who was his King - and more than King - but Uther's strong grip on his shoulder prevented him.

"Sire…" Gaius protested, years of practice enabling him to put everything he needed to into that one syllable – the caution, the gratitude and the surprise.

"When there are no eyes to see or ears to hear, Gaius, I am merely Uther. You only bow to the King." It was just a thread of sound, barely a whisper, but for all that his hard life showed in Gaius' face, there was nothing wrong with his ears. He smiled as he shook his head, it had been a long time since the king was merely Uther but he appreciated the reminder, and so did his aging bones. Even so, he could not allow it to happen.

"In this place and time you are never merely Uther. It is too dangerous, and you should know that," Gaius chided gently, hiding another smile as Uther ducked his head turning the clock back 20 years for a fleeting moment with an expression on his face that Gaius doubted anyone else had seen since the man came to the throne. Then he grinned at Gaius, all rakish youth despite the circlet pressing into his forehead.

"Maybe I need that danger once in a while."

"Leave that to your son – you share that at least," Gaius said without thinking, and then mentally cursed himself to hell and back for being a garrulous old fool.

"We do?" Gaius shifted to make more room as Uther stepped up to the balcony railing to watch the figures below. He didn't protest the arm that Uther carelessly flung around his shoulders – it could be interpreted in many ways after all, and they were in deep shadow. He was indeed a fool, but sometimes it was good to fall back into old habits. They watched Merlin and Arthur in silence for a few minutes before Uther broke it with a sigh. "Will your Merlin be everything for Arthur that you were for me?"

Gaius bit his lip; now they were approaching shaky ground. Uther couldn't know that when knowledge matched power, Merlin's magic would be capable of bringing Camelot crashing down around them. Luckily, he had the knowledge to protect them all.

"Merlin will be everything he can for Arthur, but I doubt he'd be able to carry off pretending to be his older brother just to get him out of trouble…" To Gaius' delight, Uther reacted just as he'd hoped, with a belly deep laugh that had been heard too little around Camelot in recent years.

"I'd forgotten about that. Those were good days…" Before Uther could say anything else there was the clatter of footsteps on the stairs and Gaius moved out from under Uther's arm while arranging his face into a more appropriate expression for a servant. As the retainer approached, Uther became the King once more. "Thank you for your advice, Gaius. That will be all." Gaius bowed and made good his escape; he had too many conflicting feelings to be truly comfortable in the presence of the King, despite what he might feel for the man, but he would never leave Camelot because even the presence of the King was better than not having Uther in his life at all. Of course he had all the more reason to stay now Merlin was here, not the least of which was trying to teach the youngster to understand the pain and conflict that would arise between them when Arthur became king. As he passed the door to the courtyard, the sound of youthful laughter drifted toward him and he paused for a moment, smiling in the sunshine.

Yes, there was much he needed to teach Merlin about serving a King, but it would not be today. Today there would be laughter in the sunshine and the joy of friendship shared; the shadows could wait.


End file.
